


Do Not Forget

by HoneycombJin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, hakyeon gets mobbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneycombJin/pseuds/HoneycombJin
Summary: Do not forgetWhen Vixx's leader N comes back home bruised , the members start to realize that he has been hiding a lot more than they think .





	Do Not Forget

Do not forget 

When Vixx's leader N comes back home bruised , the members start to realize that he has been hiding a lot more than they think . 

  
*~* 

It started after Dynamite promotions . The members were beginning to practice for their new comeback . "When is Hakyeon Hyung coming back ? We can't start practice before him " Hongbin asked . Taekwoon's eyes unconsciously went up to the door , as if waiting for Hakyeon to run in . 

He didn't . 

Taekwoon went to his phone and dialed his number . He waited for Hakyeon to pick up but only his voicemail answered him . 

"N-yeong ! Sorry I couldn't answer your call -" 

He hung up and tried once more . Nothing . His eyebrows furrowed in confusion . Hakyeon would never miss two phone calls . One missed phone call happened from time to time , but never two . Taekwoon looked up at his members and shook his head . 

"Maybe manager Hyung knows where he is ?" Jaehwan suggested . Taekwoon called his manager but not even he knew where he was . Now he was worried . Hakyeon would always tell at least the manager where he'd be . 

"Let's just wait five more minutes ...." Wonshik said and they did . Five minutes passed and still nothing . "Alright then , guess we'll start before him " Jaehwan muttered and went to play the music . 

However , just as he picked up the phone Hakyeon came stumbling in . The members looked at him shocked and received a small smile . "Hakyeon Hyung ?" Hyuk's voice called out . Hakyeon seemed to daze out all of a sudden . Hyuk had to yell . 

Hakyeon's eyes snapped towards him in alarm . "What happened?" He asked , his tone nervous . "I was saying your name Hyung but you didn't answer .... Are you okay ?" Hyuk asked once more . Of course the members weren't blind . 

Hakyeon's usual tan skin was now paler and his eye bags seemed more noticeable now . Wonshik went to help the leader sit down. "Course I am Hyukkie ... Just a bit tired S'-all " Hakyeon whispered . However , just as he seemed to relax his eyes snapped open and he stood up abruptly , shocking his members . 

"Practice ! We have to practice ! Come on guys get in place , Jaehwan please play the music I'm sorry I was late I didn't -" 

Taekwoon hushed the panicked Hakyeon by spinning him around to meet his eyes . "Hakyeon " his voice firm . Hakyeon calmed down after . "You're not okay , you are sick " Taekwoon said as he moved to help him sit back down  . Hakyeon's eyes narrowed and he pushed himself away . 

Taekwoon was surprised. Hakyeon had never rejected his comfort . Even the rest of the members noticed . "I'm fine Taekwoon" Hakyeon said in the tone he rarely used unless he was very serious and angry . Taekwoon immediately backed away , not wanting to anger the leader more . 

Hakyeon turned to Jaehwan , motioning him to turn the music on . 

"Let's start" 

*~* 

By the time practice ended , the members were surprised at how Hakyeon managed to stay up . Hakyeon's breaths were the heaviest as he clutched his chest . "Hyung are you okay ?!" Hyuk asked as he quickly went to his leader . 

"I'm fine Hyuk " Hakyeon snapped . Hyuk tensed at the sudden outburst . What had gotten into Hakyeon lately? Hakyeon sighed as he realized what he'd done . 

"I'm fine Hyuk ..." He repeated, gently this time . The members watched as his slowly walked towards his bag . When he was at the door he clutched at the handle and without looking at his members he announced, 

"Practice is over , you can go back to the dorm now or go eat ...." 

Then he left . 

*~* 

All of the members were planning on staying up until Hakyeon came back , but then Taekwoon had ordered them all to sleep . Jaehwan was planning on staying despite Taekwoon's orders but one glare from the said man and he scurried off to his room . 

Taekwoon was about to give up and go to sleep after seeing the time but then he heard the knob turning . He turned back around and waited for the leader to come in . However , the sight he was welcomed with was not at all pleasant . 

Hakyeon came stumbling in , his hair messy , his neck covered in bruises not to mention his face , his clothes were all messy and was a bit ripped  as well and his jacket hung from his elbows . He looked up and was shocked to see Taekwoon's frozen figure . 

Taekwoon couldn't take his eyes off the swollen bruises Hakyeon was sporting . Hakyeon chuckled nervously and dropped his bag along with his jacket . "Woonie , what are you doing still up ? You should go to sleep or else you might have a headache in the morning -" 

Taekwoon couldn't believe it . Despite Hakyeon being in that state , he still worried over him . Taekwoon immediately grabbed his wrist and noticed the flinch Hakyeon made . "Who did this ?!" Taekwoon's dangerously stern voice said . 

Hakyeon gulped nervously and avoided eye contact as he kept his lips shut . "Hakyeon!" Taekwoon said out loud . "Shhhh!! Taekwoon! You might wake the kids up !" Hakyeon said as he snapped his head up to ( finally ) look at him . 

Taekwoon scoffed . "Why are you worrying about that ?! Look at yourself !! You're bleeding !" Taekwoon said , finally noticing the cut with blood on Hakyeon's white shirt on the shoulder . "Take your shirt off " Taekwoon ordered . 

Hakyeon shook his head . "No" Hakyeon's shaky voice said . "Hakyeon!!! Take off your shirt !!!" Taekwoon shouted . Hakyeon's body trembled as the unusually loud voice of  Taekwoon yelled out . Hakyeon kept trying to yank his wrist away but Taekwoon kept gripping .

Hakyeon whimpered as Taekwoon tightened it even more , his knuckles turning white . Taekwoon was about to try and take Hakyeon's shirt off himself but Hyuk's trembling voice went to his ears . 

"Hyung...?" 

Taekwoon slowly turned around and saw all of the members there , some looking scared and some taken aback by what they had witnessed . Hakyeon took the opportunity to yank his arm away and cradled it close to his chest , watching a new bruise forming . 

"Hyung!" The member's worried voices called out as they all ran towards Hakyeon. Hakyeon winced as Wonshik had grabbed his bleeding shoulder . Wonshik quickly retracted his hand only to get shocked when he saw the blood smeared on his hand . 

Jaehwan had ran to get the first aid kit but when he saw the blood he immediately called grabbed his car keys and helped Hakyeon stand up to take him to the hospital. When Hakyeon realized what he was trying to do he had pushed back. 

"N-No! Jaehwan! We can't go! What about vixx's repu-" 

"Hyung! You're more important than that!!" 

Jaehwan claimed and kept pushing him. Hakyeon managed to get out of his grip and crawled back into the dorm. The members watched in shock as he scurried off into his room. They all rushed back inside only to be met with an empty room. 

That was until they heard a whimper coming from the closet. 

Hongbin kneeled down and his eyes widened in seeing his hyung's tiny body pressed against the wall . Hakyeon was covering his ears with his hands, his eyes clenched shut, his jaw tensed, and tears streaming down as he hiccuped his racking sobs. 

"Hyung!" Hongbin let out a cry when noticing the small puddle of blood on the ground. Taekwoon and Wonshik immediately opened the closet doors and tried dragging him out but Hakyeon clung onto the pole. 

Hongbin was about to drag him out but Hakyeon thrashed and kicked, making Hongbin let him go. Hyuk then plopped down between Taekwoon and Wonshik and took hold of his hyung's legs, Jaehwan grabbed his hands  

When they had pulled Hakyeon out, the three members made a noise of relief but they quickly went to a whimpering Hakyeon who was still trying to get away from his dongsaengs. "Hakyeon!!" Taekwoon screamed out, frightening everyone in the room. 

"Who did this to you?!?" He asked, his voice dangerously deep and stern. Hakyeon was shaking as he his hand clutched onto his bleeding wound. Jaehwan had come back with the first aid kit and was beginning to treat the wound. 

"T-They j-just came a-and beat me..." he whispered. Taekwoon became more confused. "Do you know them?" He asked and Hakyeon shook his head. Jaehwan had finished treating the wound and pulled back with a sympathetic look on his face. 

Hakyeon was still trembling and squirming in Hongbin's hold. 

This was wrong. 

He was the leader, he was supposed to be comforting the others not the other way around. 

That's why you're always failing at your job Hakyeon. 

  
Hakyeon gritted his teeth at the voice ringing in his mind. "Shut up..." he whimpered and curled up against himself again. The other members stayed quiet as they could do nothing but try to comfort their hyung. Next thing they knew, Hakyeon had fallen asleep. 

"Hongbin, take Hakyeon to your room... it's the biggest room ad we're going to sleep together " Taekwoon said and told Wonshik to get the blankets. Hongbin nodded and carried his hyung bridal style, that's when he noticed his hyung's extreme's lightness. 

When they had the room set up, they made sure Hakyeon was in the middle of the bundle of blankets. The members had argued on who was going to sleep besides Hakyeon but eventually after games of kai bai bo, Wonshik and Hyuk ended up winning. 

The group settled in and at first, no one dared to fall asleep. They were scared that if they did Hakyeon would wake up and leave. "Hyung... what are we going to do tomorrow? Hyung's going to be alone in his schedule" Hongbin asked Taekwoon, chewing his lip in worry. 

"It's okay, I called the manager and he canceled our schedules.... what we're going to do is that we're going to talk things out with Hakyeon tomorrow..." Taekwoon declared and everyone hummed in agreement. 

Hyuk and Wonshik cuddled closer to him, as if by doing that Hakyeon would be all better. 

*~* 

Hakyeon was the first to wake up. It didn't take long for him to notice that he was being cuddled by a man child and the evil maknae. He whimpered when Wonshik moved- he had hit his bruise- and tried moving, but it only brought more pain. He tried not to cry but the pain was starting to jab at him everywhere.

He let out a cry when Hyuk managed to elbow him in the ribs, right next to his bruises and freshly opened cuts. The cry was loud enough to snap everyone out of their sleep, even Wonshik. "Hyung!" Hyuk gasped out, realizing what he had done. "Hyung oh my god I'm so sorry !! Hyung- " Hyuk began as he reached out to Hakyeon but he was pulled back by Taekwoon. 

"Hakyeon! Calm down!! Sh its okay where does it hurt??" Taekwoon began as he cradled Hakyeon close to him. "R-Ribs..... cut.... o-open...." Hakyeon whimpered out and clutched at Taekwoon's shirt. Jaehwan immediately checked the wounds- while Taekwoon distracted Hakyeon of course. Jaehwan sighed in relief seeing the little blood seep out. 

"Its nothing too serious hyung don't worry...." Jaehwan told Taekwoon, who sighed in relief. "Alright..... Hongbin please go get the rubbing alcohol...." Jaehwan whispered, not wanting Hakyeon to hear or else he'll panic even more. 

Hakyeon had shrieked when feeling the sharp sting on his skin. He thrashed against Taekwoon's hold but said man was stronger than he was so he had no problem in holding down a sobbing Hakyeon. 

*~* 

The group was seated in the kitchen table, watching as Hakyeon slowly ate his breakfast. Everyone had finished theirs except Hakyeon. "Now.... can you tell us who did this to you?" Taekwoon asked gently. Hakyeon froze and stopped chewing. 

He nervously gulped down the food and began fiddling with his thumb. Taekwoon leaned over and grabbed his chin and tilted it so Hakyeon made eye contact with him. 

"Who. Did. This. To. You" Taekwoon growled. "T-They j-jumped me...... I was walking back f-from the c-company and t-they attacked m-me...." Hakyeon stuttered over his words as he watched Taekwoon's face morph into anger. "FUCKING hell they assaulted you...." Taekwoon said and stood up to contact his manager. 

"T-Taekwoon it's okay!! I deserved it!!" Hakyeon screamed out, afraid of Taekwoon's behavior as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around his waist. "W-what did y-you say?" Hongbin asked, wondering why Hakyeon had said that. 

"I deserved it......" Hakyeon whimpered, clutching Taekwoon's shirt once more. Taekwoon froze as he processed what his leader had just said. "Hakyeon...." he muttered, turning around to look at the trembling boy. "I.... im not being a good leader...... I'm constantly failing at this job.... manager hyung told me that the company feels like I'm not getting progress done.... which is why they have me running around places to make me better at my job..... but I still can't manage to please them..." he whispered, his body shaking. 

The members stayed quiet as they heard the leader finally break down. "I don't know what to do..... I tried.... I really did.... I wasn't even supposed to go home yesterday..... but I just couldn't take it.... so when they jumped me I figured I deserved it since ..... since I didn't listen to the company's orders...." Hakyeon whimpered, falling to his knees. Taekwoon kneeled down in front of him and replied, "no hyung..... don't ..... you don't deserve this..... you're amazing at your job.... we wouldn't ask for another leader... the company's stupid for telling you that...". 

The others began to go towards Hakyeon and hug him. "We love you hyung....." Hyuk said, clinging onto the leader's back. Hakyeon chuckled as he wiped his tears, "I love you all too...." he replied. "Please.... don't ever think low about yourself again..." Hongbin said, the others silently agreeing. 

Hakyeon smiled at them all. 

He truly did love them. 

*~* 

And so here they were, at the MBC music festival counting down the seconds to a New Year. When the clock striked 12 , the crowd let out cheers. "HAPPY NEW YEARS HYUNG!!" Jaehwan screamed as he lunged himself at Hakyeon. Hakyeon laughed at the member's excitement, enjoying the happiness that was spread around. 

"So Hakyeon...? Do you think this will be our year?" Taekwoon asked, looking at him with a grin. Hakyeon looked at the crowd, who was eagerly cheering BTS. He smiled at Taekwoon and nodded. 

"Yeah Taekwoon.... this is our year...." 

*~* 

Cheesy ending ;-; 

Please comment if you liked it :P 


End file.
